A new beginning
by Kishigo123
Summary: Joyce Conner had been sent to a whole new dimension. The world of the Mews! Her life changes drastically, learning that she is a Mew and becomes a world hero! Kishigo! Putito! Lettuce Pai! Lots of action and romance! rated T just in case!


**Hello fanfiction fans ! I am sorry I haven't updated my other kishigo story, I was staying at my aunts and she doesn't have Internet. **

**(IMPORTANT!MUST READ)**

**This is a kishigo, I know lots of you hate Ryou, but I like Him a LOT but not as much as Kisshu, any way, Ryou is one of the main people in this story. It's mostly kishigo though, so please read, even if you hate Ryou you might like this!**

**Ryou: why do people hate me so much!**

**Kisshu: maybe cause your so mean to Ichigo!**

**Ryou: you threaten to kill her on a daily basis! I just tease her and make her do chores!**

**Me: stop fighting guys! The story's about to start! **

(Must read! Important part of story!)

Hi, I'm Joyce, I have long red hair and green eyes. I'm thirteen years old and I live in the United States. I was adopted when I was three. I Have two younger step sisters.

My parents work most the time, which makes me in charge of taking care of my siblings. I don't have any friends for some reason and I love watching anime and drawing. One of may favorite anime's are Tokyo Mew Mew. Since I don't have friends I spend all of my spare time watching Anime and drawing. I had felt like no one cared about me, that

They would never cry for me. or hug me when I was sad.I was alone, with no one to comfort me, that is, until the day I died, at least, that's what I how my life changed forever. ( the story starts here , hope you enjoy it!)

I stared out the window with gloomy eyes. I could her my little sisters giggling as they watched My Little Pony on tv. I sighed and turned around. " could you guys turn that down!" I said angrily " it's a new season! Though!" They both said at the same time. " I sighed in defeat and

Stomped into to my

_Can I ever get any peace and quiet around here_? I thought as I laid onto my bed. I grabbed my iPod and turned on an episode of Tokyo Mew Mew. I smiled as I saw Ichigo and the other Mews fighting the aliens. "I wish I could save the world" I whispered quietly. I heard the front door slam shut. I quickly turned off my iPod and ran into the living room. " where home!" I heard my mom yell from the front door. " Mom, Dad! Your home!" My sisters screamed together. " we missed you guys so much!" My dad picked the two girls up and he them spun in a circle making them laugh. " hi" I whispered quietly. They didn't respond. They just kept playing with there two little daughter that mattered to them. "You girls ready for our trip to. Washington?" My mom asked in an excited voice. The girls screamed with excitement.

" how was your day?" I asked in a little louder tone. They still didn't respond. I took a deep breath and tried to hold in the tears. " I'm going to my room." I said before leaving .

I walked into my room and locked the door. I fell one my bed as tears poured down my face. MMMM no one cares about me! I thought as I cried my self to sleep.

About 2:00 in the morning

" wake up! It's time to go!" I felt someone pushing me. " wake up!"

I opened my eyes and saw one of my little sisters yelling at me. " where are we going?" I asked confused. Were leaving for Washington!" One of them said. I groaned and turned over " five more minutes!" I said in a whiny tone. " come on! Mom and Dad are going to leave you if you don't get up!" I sat up quickly, knowing that they really would leave me. I grabbed my suit case that had been packed for a while, and ran out my bedroom door. My parents were putting there bags in the back of the truck. I ran outside and threw my stuff in the back and then I jumped in with all the bags. I always rode in the back since my parents wouldn't let me sit in the front. A few minutes went by as everyone got into the car. We were about leave when one of my sisters stepped out if the car and went to the back. "Mom said you can sit in the front if you want, but you have to be quiet" I smiled. This was the first time I had ever sat in the front! " okay!" I said jumping out and walking up to the front. I got in and slammed the door. " are we all ready to go?" My dad asked looking at the other girls.

" we're going to Washington!" They both said screaming their heads off.

I sighed and looked out the window.

" I hope this will be fun." I whispered to myself.

A few hours later:

We had been driving for around three hours. I had fallen asleep about one hour ago. " Mom, are we there yet?" One of the girls asked sleepily. "Almost" she said a little sleepy as well. I opened my eyes when I heard my mom. I looked out the window and watched the cars on the other lane drive past us. I sighed, MMM it almost feels like they care about me.

I thought knowing it wasn't true.

I suddenly heard a noise of cars honking and loud crashing sounds I looked up and saw a huge semi truck.

It had lost control and was hitting every car off the rode. I screamed in fear with the rest of my family as it came onto the other lane, heading right towards us. I knew it was the end. As scared as I was, I thought about Heaven, and what it would be like. It felt as though everything was in slow motion after that. I turned to see the horrified eyes of my little sisters. The semi slammed into us. The pain felt sudden. We started flipping in circles over and over until we were about twenty feet away from the rode. The last thing I remember was the sounds of sirens and the lifeless bodies around me. Every thing was blurry and then completely black.

Somewhere unknown:

I opened my eyes. Everything seemed blurry. I blinked a few times to unjust my eyes. I looked around the room, noticing that's everything was white.

" where- where am I?" I asked nervously. " good, your awake." I heard a women's voice " who are you?" I asked confused. Looked around and noticed a women with long light brown hair that went down to her waist, and beautiful white wings that spread far out. " am I- in heaven?" I asked with a confused look. " well, not exactly. Your kind of in-between" she said walking up to me. "This is the decisions room. Its where we decide if you go to Hell or heaven." I widened my eyes. "So- I'm dead?" I asked " yes, now would you please follow me." She said grabbing my wrist and pulled me into

Another room. " where are we going?" I asked as we walked gown a hallway. " we are going a the computer room. Once there, we will weigh all the bad things and good things that you've done in life which will determine if you go to Heaven or Hell." She walked up to the vet last door in the hallway and pushed it open. I looked around the large room.

If was just like an office, but everything was white and everyone had wings. The only people without wings were what seemed to be other people who must of died. The women lead me to a desk whet she asked me to sit down. She sat on the other side and looked up to the computer. " alright. Lets see your status." She typed some things on the computer. "So you died in a car accident?" She asked still looking at the computer.

"Yes" I whispered quietly. " okay- oh-

Fascinating. Alright. So now were ready to weigh it all out" she turned the computer around so I could see. I watched as the arrow went up and down on the good and bad. Once it slowed down, it had landed on good.

I sighed in relief and smiled at her. Suddenly I heard a loud blinking noise and the women gasping. " what?! What's the matter?" I asked nervously. " it says here that your not supposed to die yet!" She said standing up quickly and grabbing my arm. " hurry, we must take you to the goddess!" We ran down the hallway

Into another room. Goddess! I need your help!" She said as we ran inside. She knelt down on one knee and bowed. I hesitated and copied what she had done. " there is no need for that." the other women said. I looked up and saw a beautiful women with blonde hair and long wings. " what seems to be the problem?" She asked in a calm voice " mam, this young lady's died to soon, she must go back." She said worriedly. I widened my eyes. If I went back, I'd have to keep living with those horrible people. " wait!" I yelled suddenly. They both looked at me. " yes? What is it?" The goddess asked. I hesitated and then looked at them.

"Please don't make me go back!"

I said quietly. " I can't go back, I just can't! Please! I'll do anything!"

The goddess smiled. " why not?"

She asked walking up to me.

" I- I don't have any friends or a caring family! Every time I closed my eyes it was like a dark paradise. I can't go back to all that pain! So please...I'll do anything!" I started crying. The goddess hugged me. "don't worry, I have something else in mind." She said letting go of me. She

Held my hands. " Answer me, What is the deepest desire?" I thought for a moment and began to speak. She stopped me. " what is your deepest desire?think if it really hard okay?"

I nodded. She then lead me to the end if the room where I noticed I mirror. "this mirror takes you to your deepest desire, only few people are allowed to go through. Joyce, you are

Allowed to go through to fulfill your destiny!" I was about ask how she knew my name but she interrupted me. " I know and love everyone" she said holding my hands. " now listen. You were born in the wrong dimension. That's why you died at this early age. You died so you can return to your real World." I looked up to her and smiled. " thank you! Thank you so much!" She hugged me. " now, go.." She nudged me to go trough the mirror. " wait! But were am I going?"

I asked " you'll see, and I promise. You'll be okay" I smiled at her and looked at the mirror. _my new life has begun! And this time! It won't end horribly! I_ jumped in. I screamed with excitement. It felt like a roller coaster speeding faster every second. I suddenly hit something hard and rubbed my head. "Ow! That hurt!" I opened my eyes and gasped at what I was looking at. Everything looked like a cartoon. I lifted my hands in surprise. My hands look like they've been drawn! I looked around and noticed some kids playing at a park. I looked at them more closely. I widened my eyes. "They look like manga characters!" I smiled "am I in an Anime?" I giggled at thought and got up off the floor. _I better find out where I am _I walked around buildings and schools some actually seemed familiar. I took a closer look at one of the schools and gasped in realization. " Thats Ichigo Momomiya's school!" Screeched with excitement. I noticed people staring at me as I jumped up and down. I blushed and quickly ran off. I found a bath room later on and walked in to look in a mirror. I smiled

My big manga eyes were bright green and my red hair rested on my shoulders. I stepped out and ran to a park that I saw near bye. It seemed familiar as well so I decided to go check it out. When I got there I saw some swings. MMM I guess it wouldn't hurt to go on the swings for a while. I grabbed hold of one of the swings and started swinging back and forth. After a little while I felt someone shove me off the swings and I fell off head first. I sat up quickly " hey! What was that for!" I said angrily. I looked up to see who had just shoved me off the swing. I gasped as I saw the thing in front of me. It was a huge purple monster with super sharp teeth an a spiky tail. I laid there still and unable to move.

I then realized what I was doing and tried to get up. The monster suddenly hit me with his tail and nicked me over. I hit the ground hard and cringed in pain. " you stupid monster! I just moved here and I'm going to die before I even do anything fun!" I tried to get up but I felt pain in my shoulder and shrieked. It suddenly hit me again and I flew to the other side of the park along with some other play ground parts. I tried to get up again but then everything went blurry and I blacked out.

**Okay, wow ! I hope you liked it. Don't worry! The next chapter has the Mews ! Pleas R&R!**

**Kisshu: when I am I going to be in it!**

**Me: soon! Just be patient!**

**Kisshu: ugh! I hate being patient! **

**Me : to bad!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM **

**The only thing I own is the story plo**t and the new character.


End file.
